


Welcome Back Brother

by mynameisnotmac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.3, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Caring Sam, Cuddles, Drunk Sam, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Injured Dean, No Wincest, Pain, Season/Series 10, Sickfic, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, brother moments, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotmac/pseuds/mynameisnotmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in and just after season 10 episode 3.  The effects of the blood cure are wearing on Dean.  Luckily he has Sam (And a little of Cas) to help him.  Filling in the spaces at the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing the softer side of the boys and I was in need of a brother moment. Dean's back from the dead and we didn't get a bro hug :( Enjoy! Don't forget to like and Comment!! I love hearing from you guys! Tell me what you liked! What you didn't! Tell me I used to many exclamation marks in the notes! Tell me anything!

“Welcome back Dean”

Dean stared up at his brother, blurry eyed and confused. Welcome back? Where did he go? What happened? Sam and Cas were looking at him like he was back from the dead… again. Wait, he did die. He remembered that. They must have brought him back.

“Cas?” He mumbled hoarsely. Dean frowned and screwed his eyes shut. He didn’t remember feeling this crappy last time he was raised from the dead. He felt like something akin to a railroad spike was stuck in his skull. He went to put his head in his hands and discovered that he was bound to the chair he was sitting on. What was with the restraints? He looked up to his brother for answers. “Sammy?”

Sam didn’t answer him but knelt down and started untying the knots around his wrists and ankles. Dean began to worry. 

“Sammy, what’s going on? What happened?” Sam grabbed his wrists - an old thing he used to do when he was a scared or relieved little kid - as the ropes slid to the ground. He let out a shaky breath but still didn’t say anything for awhile.

“You’re alive” He said finally. “You’re alive and right now that’s all that matters. I’ll explain things later but right now the fact that you’re alive just has to be enough, ok?” Sam looked up at him with water eyes and Dean didn’t have the heart or the energy to argue with him.

“Ok,” he said with a pathetic attempt at a nod. “it’s ok for now.” Sam gave a small smile and went to give him a hug with his good arm but the moment he made contact Dean cried out in pain. He immediately jumped back.

“Dean what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. Dean tried to catch his breath so he could answer him. His skin felt like it was on fire. It was like Sam was clothed in razor blades instead of flannel.

“Dean? Are you injured?” Cas was kneeling in front of him to now. Dean grimaced and swallowed hard.

“I’m ok,” He said through gritted teeth. “I’m ok, everything just hurts right now.” 

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Sam looked up at him, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t Sammy, it’s ok, just, just give me a minute.” Cas turned to Sam.

“We should get him out of here.” He said. “Somewhere more comfortable.” Sam bit his lip and looked at Dean.

“I don’t know if we should move him if he’s in this much pain.” Cas looked at both Sam and Dean before placing a hand on their shoulders with a feather light touch.

Suddenly they were in Dean’s bedroom, sitting on the bed, with Deans back against the head board. Cas stood up.

“I’ll let you examine Dean.” He said before exiting. Sam turned back to asses his brother. 

Dean looked like crap. Tired and pale, he made breathing look like it took to much effort. Sam wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him like when they were younger and sleep for about a week. But he didn’t want to hurt Dean so instead he settled for grabbing the cuff of Dean’s jeans to let him know that he was here. If nothing else it made Dean smile a little.

“What hurts Dee?” He asked quietly. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

“Right now my skin feels like it’s crawling and I’m pretty sure Crowley is stomping around on my brain wearing golf cleats.” Sam made a noise of sympathy. Dean opened his eyes a crack when he felt something warm ghost over his cheek. “What are you doing Sam?” Sam pressed his hand as gently as he could to Dean’s forehead.

“Just checking for a fever. Am I hurting you?” Dean gave a miniscule shake of his head. Although he was certain he didn’t have a fever, the hand wasn’t hurting him and Sam’s touch was more comforting than he was willing to admit, so he let his brother linger.

“You don’t feel warm.” Sam said, carefully removing his had. “Do you feel sick?” Dean shook his head again.

“No,” he replied, “I’m just tired, and my head hurts.” Sam nodded.

“Alright, I’ll get you some pain killers and then you can go to sleep.” Dean smiled at the idea of pain killers. Sam looked down and saw that Dean still had his boots on. He tilted his head towards them. “Do you want these off?”

“No, It’s fine, just leave ’em.” 

Sam just shrugged and got up to look for some Tylenol on the shelf above the sink. After finding it, he filled the cup he found next to the taps and brought it back. Dean managed to take the pills himself and handed the cup back to Sam. Although he was exhausted he could feel himself gaining control again, and a little of his strength came back. He looked almost alert when Sam sat back down.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked. Dean thought about it for a minute before nodding. “Alright, do you want soup, or do you want something more substantial than that?”

“Actually, a burger is sounding really good right now, if you don’t mind going for a food run.” Sam smiled before getting up.

“I think I can do a burger run.” he said. “You rest, and I’ll be back in awhile ok?” Dean nodded as Sam headed out the door.

“Hey Sammy?” Sam turned around at his name. “Thanks.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Cas leaves

“Maybe you should take some time,” Cas said “allow yourself to heal.” Dean didn’t say anything, so Cas continued. “The timing certainly right; heaven and hell, they’re reasonably ok. Things are quiet out there.”

Dean meant to say goodbye as Cas headed out the door, but the room was starting to spin, and it was taking a lot of concentration to stay upright. He grabbed onto the headboard and screwed his eyes shut. He was so tired, but Sam was going to be back any minute, so there was no use in sleeping now. On the bright side, his skin had stopped crawling and he didn’t feel like everything that touched him was a branding iron. If only he could get this head ache to go away and the room to straighten out.

“Dean?” The sound of his brother’s voice made him start. He hadn’t heard him come in. He could feel Sam beside him now though, wanting to help, but not wanting to hurt him. “you ok?” Sam asked cautiously. Dean looked at him gave the smallest nod possible.

“Yeah.” He said roughly. “I’m just really dizzy right now, that’s all.” Sam reached out for his arm but stopped a few inches short.

“Am I going to hurt you if I touch you?” Dean shook his head - and regretted it. Everything started spinning at warp speed. He stupidly let go of the headboard to hold his head and felt himself falling as his knees gave out. Luckily, Sam was there to catch him before he hit the ground. “Easy there tiger.” He said, trying to balance both Dean and the burger bag.

“I’m not tiger,” Dean mumbled into Sam’s shoulder. “You’re tiger. I get to call you tiger, not the other way around.” Sam laughed as he sat Dean on the bed and deposited the greasy bag onto the nightstand.

“Are you still dizzy?” He asked. When Dean gave a sound that sounded close to ‘yeah,’ he found his head being unceremoniously shoved between his knees.

“Your bedside manner is impeccable Sammy.” 

“I thought I told you to rest?” Sam said, kneeling down. Dean lifted his head a bit and smiled ruefully.

“When have I ever listened to you?” Sam just rolled his eyes and started trying to undo Dean’s boot laces. He was having a little trouble with his bad arm and seeing the sling brought out Dean’s big brother instincts.

“Is your arm ok?” He asked, brow furrowed. “How bad is it hurt?” 

“I’m fine Dean.” Sam said, pulling off one of the boots. “I’m more worried about you right now.” 

“Are you sure you didn’t re-injure it today when you were…when you were…” Dean trailed off and let his gaze drop. Sam squeezed his knee with his good hand.

“I’m ok Dean, really, I am.” Dean still didn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry Sammy,” He said, voice breaking. “I’m so, so sorry.” He felt a hand on the back of his neck.

“Hey, Dee, Dean, it’s ok. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t you. I don’t blame you Dee, it wasn’t your fault ok? I‘m just glad you‘re back”

“You have to know that I didn’t mean any of it Sammy, you have to know that, right?”

“Shhhh, I know Dee, I know.” 

Sam continued to try and comfort Dean, moving his hand from his neck to his shoulder. Dean couldn’t say anything, he was to busy trying to keep the tears in. So instead of words he just rested his forehead on top of Sam’s head and placed his own hand on the back of Sam’s neck, very glad that his brother was alive and ok for the most part.

They stayed like that, not moving or speaking, just sharing each others company. Only when Dean started yawning did Sam slip out from under his head and finished taking off the other boot. He looked up to find his brother’s head starting to bob and his eyes starting to close. He glanced at the bag of food on the nightstand before looking back at his half asleep brother.

“Are you going to eat?” He asked, shaking Dean’s shoulder gently. “Or should I just put it in the fridge for later?” It Dean took a moment to process this information.

“Later.” He declared tiredly. Sam nodded and began guiding him so that his head was on the pillows before swinging his legs up onto the bed. Dean was already asleep by the time Sam pulled the comforter over him.

“Night big brother.” He said quietly before stealing out of the room.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime that night (or morning)

Dean wasn’t sure what had woken him up. It was pitch black except for a line of light coming from the barely open door. A glance at the clock told him it was 2;30 am. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when the door opened wider and a tall figure stumbled into the room. Dean sat up, trying to get a better view.

“Sammy?” He asked, as the figure (who upon closer examination was indeed Sam) staggered closer to his bed. 

“Dean?” Sam sounded confused. He toppled down onto the bed. “What are you doing in my room?” His words were slurred.

“Uh, this is my room kiddo.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Sam made no attempt to leave, instead, moving closer to the center of the bed and getting comfortable. Things clicked for Dean as he smelt the whiskey on his brother’s breath.

“Sam, are you drunk?” There was no answer from Sam. Dean kicked him gently. “Sam?” Sam snuggled closer and pressed his face into Dean’s side.

“I missed you Dee.” He said, already half asleep. Dean smiled and pulled the blankets over both of them.

“I missed you too Samsquatch, I missed you too.”


End file.
